Posical World
Posical World is Asahi's theme song which is a song by Prism Mates ~NATSU&YUKA~ |-|Romaji= Po-ji-tibu!! Ma-ji-karu!! Po-ji-tibu!! Ma-ji-karu!! Sore ga yume wo kanaeru mahou! Yossha ikuyo!! Pojikaru!! Pojikaru!! Pojikaru!! Pojikaru!! Pojikaru!! Pojikaru!! Let's Go!! "Otona ni nareba wakaru" Sonna fuu ni Tsugou yoku kaiketsu nante dekinai Sakinobashi no mirai ja katarenai yo Aoi kajitsu datte Yume wo miteru no Hatena wa haji wo shiru tame no Mono nanka janai kara Koukishin no renzu nozoukou yo Donna kanousei mo pojitibu ga kanaeru (1 2 3!!) Itsudatte tafu de itai jan! Tatta ippo datte ii Chiisai karada demo ikiteiru ashioto hibikasete (Atashi ga koko ni iru koto) Dareka no kotoba ni Mi wo hisomenaide Shinjitereba negai wa kanau kara Itsudemo "daijoubu!" Pojikaru!! Arinomama Pojikaru!! Tsukisusumo Yeah!! Tesuto ni peke wa atte mo Kono michi ni wa Seikai wo tsukeru koto wa dekinai Fuan wa hitori janai koto Itsumo oshiete kureru Nandodatte tachiagareru no Yuuki no peeji mekuttara soko ni wa (1 2 3!!) Donna monogatari mo kakesoujan!! Toki wa tomarazu Kizande yuku kara Koukai mo ke tobashite ikou yo (kuyokuyo nante shiterannai) Saikou no egao de Asu wo terashitai kimi ni zutto mite ite hoshii kara issho ni yukou Pojikaru!! Owarinaki Pojikaru!! Bouken shiyou Yeah!! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Waaaaaa Tsumazuitatte (makenaimon) Baka ni sarete mo (ki ni shinaimon) Akirame no botan wa kokoro ni aru (1 . 2. 3! ! ) |-|Kanji= ポ・ジ・ティブ!! マ・ジ・カル!! ポ・ジ・ティブ!! マ・ジ・カル!! それが夢を叶える魔法! よっしゃいくよ!! ポジカル!! ポジカル!! ポジカル!! ポジカル!! ポジカル!! ポジカル!! Let's Go!! 「オトナになれば分かる」 そんな風に 都合よく解決なんてできない 先延ばしのミライじゃ 語れないよ 青い果実だって 夢を見てるの ハテナは恥を知るための ものなんかじゃないから 好奇心のレンズのぞこうよ どんな可能性もポジティブが叶える (1.2.3!!) いつだってタフでいたいじゃん! たった一歩だっていい 小さい体でも 生きている足音 響かせて (あたしがココにいること) 誰かの言葉に 身をひそめないで 信じてれば願いは叶うから いつでも「大丈夫!」 ポジカル!! ありのまま ポジカル!! 突き進もう Yeah!! テストにペケはあっても この道には 正解をつけることはできない 不安はひとりじゃないこと いつも教えてくれる 何度だって立ち上がれるの 勇気のページめくったらそこには (1.2.3!!) どんな物語も書けそうじゃん!! 時は止まらず 刻んでゆくから 後悔も 蹴とばしていこうよ (クヨクヨなんてしてらんない) 最高の笑顔で 明日(あす)を照らしたい キミにずっと見ていてほしいから 一緒にゆこう ポジカル!! 終わりなき ポジカル!! 冒険しよう Yeah!! HEY!! HEY!! HEY!! HEY!! Waaaaaa つまずいたって(負けないもん) バカにされても(気にしないもん) あきらめのボタンは心にある 負けずぎらいの 太陽をおこして (1.2.3!!) あたしらしさを見せつけよう オトナになっても たった一歩だっていい 小さい体でも 生きている足音 響かせて (あたしがココにいること) 誰かの言葉に 身をひそめないで 信じてれば願いは叶うから いつでも「大丈夫!」 ポジカル!! ありのまま ポジカル!! 突き進もう ポジカル!! 終わりなき ポジカル!! 冒険しよう Yeah!! まだまだいくよ!! ポジカル!! ポジカル!! ポジカル!! ポジカル!! ポジカル!! ポジカル!! Let's Go!! |-|English= Po-si-tive!! Ma-ji-cal!! Po-si-tive!! Ma-ji-cal!! This is magic that makes dreams come true! Alright Let's Go!! Posical!! Posical!! Posical!! Posical!! Posical!! Posical!! Let's Go! "You'll understand when you become an adult" in that kind of manner I just can't solve it in those circumstances I won't speak of the procrastinating future there are blue fruits Are you dreaming? Goodness gracious is for when you're embarrassed But no it's not Look through curious lens And positivity will potentially come true (1 2 3!!) I always want to be tough! Just one step is okay Even if you have a small body, live with the sound of your footsteps echoing (That I am right here) Somebody's words will not be hidden in yourself If you believe your wish will come true Then at anytime "It's okay!" Posical!! The truth is Posical!! We can move forward Yeah!! The test was impossible On this road You can't give a correct answer Anxiety is not alone It's always telling us How many times we can get up Turn over the page of courage (1 2 3!!) And you can write your own type of story!! When time doesn't stop Then carve it yourself Let's just refuse regret (I don't know what to do about this worrying) With the best smile I want to light up tomorrow I want to watch it with you forever Together let's go Posical!! It's not over Posical!! Let's go on an adventure Yeah!! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Waaaaaa If you stumble (Don't lose) Even if you feel stupid (Don't care about it) There's a button of acceptance in your heart The sun that hates to lose will rise (1 2 3!!) Let me show off what I am like Even if I become an adult Just one step is okay Even if you have a small body, live with the sound of your footsteps echoing (That I am right here) Somebody's words will not be hidden in yourself If you believe your wish will come true Then at anytime "It's okay!" Posical!! The truth is Posical!! We can move forward Posical!! It's not over Posical!! Let's go on an adventure Yeah!! We can still go, Let's Go!! Posical!! Posical!! Posical!! Posical!! Posical!! Posical!! Let's Go! Category:Songs